Various types of wires may be supplied to many different types of machines and devices for cutting, melting, or other such consumption of the wire by the machine. For example, a consumable filler wire may be supplied to a welding machine, such as, for example, a Metal Inert Gas (MIG) welder or a Tungsten Inert Gas (TIG) welder. In such an example,s an item or items are welded by the welder, additional filler wire must be supplied to the weld site to complete the weld. A lack of tension in the wire being supplied to the wire feeder may cause the wire to twist, slacken or tangle before entering the wire feeder. Many potential causes may exist for this lack of tension in the wire being supplied to the wire feeder. In an exemplary wire supplying apparatus, a source container or payout stores a wound coil of wire to be pulled by the wire feeder and fed to the wire consuming device. As the wire feeder pulls the wire, potential energy stored within the wound wire coil is released, which may cause a portion of the wire between the wire feeder and the payout to be jerked from the coil, and as a result, twist, slacken, or tangle, which may result in delays in the wire feeding or in withdrawal of excess wire from the payout, both of which reduce efficiency of the process by which the wire is consumed.